I'm Right Next to You but You Don't See Me
by urbancutie
Summary: This is taken from my Quizilla acount, don't know if its any good. Story about Edward and my oc Tilly, oh, and sorry if i spell things the english way rather than the american way
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is the story of how I went from the invisible girl of my family to being married to the person I love.  
>First I think you should know a bit about me - my name is Tilly Cullen, I am the youngest "daughter" of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. And yes, I am a vampire. I became a vampire at the age of seventeen when I was emitted into hospital after being stabbed on my way home from work one evening. I was lucky enough to be seen by none other than who told me I was going to die unless I was changed. I didn't have to think twice because I knew I would rather be immortal than die so young.<br>Oh, I also think you should know that I have a special "gift" like Alice, Jasper and Edward. I can turn invisible just at the thought of it. Isn't that cool! I _always_ win at hide and seek.  
>Well that's enough about me. Let's get this story started.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Tilly!" my brother Emmett shouted - you see I am currently hiding from him because I scratched his Jeep by accident. It is only a tiny scratch but he tends to over react a lot.  
>Being invisible sometimes has its advantages - like the fact that I can hide away when I'm upset or when things like this happen.<p>

Other times I hate it because no matter how hard I try, the one I love never notices me. And that sucks, a lot!

"Tilly I know your here, you can't hide forever"; to his comment I merely laughed and said "I can and you know it, remember when Alice was trying to make me dress up like a bunny for that party, I hide for a grand total of 5 hours, 15 minutes and approximately 29 seconds before she jumped me".

Bad Idea. He now knew exactly where I was and was backing me into a corner. So I did the only thing that came to mind. "AHHHHHHHHHH, Emmett is attacking me"  
>this got the attention of Esme who rushed in and scolded him, "Emmett, stop picking on your baby sister, you're supposed to be looking out for her" - she then walked out.<br>This got me a glare from Emmett and he sulked away. Probably to see if he could get rid of the scratch.

I walked into the lounge to see Alice and Jasper lounging on the sofa, Rosalie painting her perfectly manicured nails and Edward watching TV. See, if you walked into our house, you would think we were a normal human family; and not a bunch of vampires who could kill you in a fraction of a second.

"Hi, Edward" I said meekly. This got me a slight nod which disappointed me greatly. Jasper could feel it and gave me a sympathetic look, which I returned with a groan and wandered off to my room. You see, my room is my sanctuary, it keeps me calm because not only is there a great view, but I am surrounded by books and music that helps me unwind.

I decided I was going to listen to a lullaby Edward wrote, but just before I pressed play, Alice stuck her head in. "Tills, Jasper told me what you were feeling. You shouldn't worry about Edward too much, he ignores everyone" this really did not help me feel any better and as a result of her speech, I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as loudly as possible to relieve the stress that was currently building up inside of me.

-Next day-  
>it is currently lunch time at school, and <em>everyone<em> is staring at us and it gets really annoying.  
><span>I really want to bite them; they are getting on my nerves<span> I thought. Unfortunately Edward heard me and gave me a dirty look. _Oops.__  
><em>I hate when he's mad at me, we talk less than usual, and we don't talk a lot anyway.  
><em>*ring*<em> yay the bell just rang.  
>"Come on Tilly" Alice said, "yeah Tilly, we want to leave as soon as possible and being late to lessons won't help doing that" Rosalie sighed exasperatedly.<br>"_You_ just want to go home to dress me up like a stupid Barbie" I replied heatedly.  
>They just grinned, grabbed my arms and dragged me to our next lesson. <em>Biology.<em>_  
><em>

I have just been forced to sit next to Edward by my two _lovely _sisters. Isn't my family nice? Please note my sarcasm there.  
>OMG I am going to kill Alice and Rosalie when I get home.<br>"Why?" This one word made me jump; I didn't know who was talking to me until I spotted Edward giving me a worried glance. "Ummmm" was my only reply when in my head I was screaming. "Will you please stop it, you're giving me a headache" Edward groaned. "Oops. Sorry" I grinned sheepishly.

-2 hours later-

"Yes it is finally time to go" both I and Emmett shouted as we reached the car.  
>This got people to give us funny looks; well that or they're just doing it because they have nothing better to do.<br>We were home in a couple of minutes thanks to Edwards careless driving. I swear, one day we are going to hit something.  
>"Hey Alice, where's Edward gone?" I asked.<p>

She was sitting in Jaspers lap. I am so jealous. Not because she is in Jaspers lap but because I'm not in Edwards.  
>She replied dreamily, "umm, I think he went to go see Carlisle". "Oh, ok. Thanks"<br>I went to go up stairs when I was called into Carlisle's office. What have I done now I thought worriedly.  
>When I got there, Carlisle was sitting in his chair, and Edward was leant against the far wall.<br>"Tilly. Edward has just informed me of your thoughts today at lunch" Carlisle said.  
>At this point I gave Edward a dirty look.<br>" now, now don't look at me like that. He has the right to know" he said  
>" yes Tilly, I do and this is a very serious matter. I expect better from you, and if you don't behave you will be taken out of school"<br>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I screamed in my head.

"Ugg, will you _stop!_ you're giving me a really bad headache screaming like that" Edward sighed.  
>"Carlisle...I...you...NOOO you can't take me out" I knew by now that if I could cry, I would be.<br>"I'm sorry, but as i said if it continues you _will_ be taken out" he replied.  
>I ran out, up to my room and locked myself in for the rest of the night.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I refused to go to school the next day, no one could change my mind and gave up.  
>"I'll see you tonight, we can have a girly night just you, me and Rosalie" Alice's little voice said from behind the door.<br>"yeah, that will be fun, we can watch some chick-flicks, I'll send Emmett out to get them later" Rosalie added.  
>"Yeah, ok that would be nice" I replied<br>"good, see you after school" they said and I heard them leave.

Next to say goodbye was Emmett and Jasper. Emmett's attempts to make me laugh were in vain and they left shortly after.  
>Lastly Esme and Carlisle came to say goodbye. "We will get home as soon as possible. Ok?" Esme asked. I didn't reply.<br>I know it's kind of harsh to ignore her but as long as Carlisle was there, I refused to talk.  
>Carlisle knew I was ignoring him and left along with Esme. Now, I never heard a goodbye from Edward and I never heard him leave.<br>He must have gone with Emmett and Jasper I thought sadly  
>now I knew I was safe, I left my room to go and watch TV. But when I got down there, I was greeted by Edward.<br>I was so surprised, that I fell the rest of the way down. Stupid, ugg why did I do that I wouldn't mind that much but I fell _on top _of Edward.

I scrambled up and whispered "sorry". What Edward did next shocked me. He grabbed me, pulled me into his chest and said "no, I'm the one who should be sorry"  
>"you know I don't mean to ignore you right?" he asked. I looked up at him. "how did you...Alice right?" he nodded and grinned.<br>"What are you grinning at?" I asked worriedly. "Alice told me something else as well" he replied still grinning.  
>I must have had a panicked look on my face because he burst out laughing.<p>

He then buried his face in the crook of my neck and took a deep breath. If I could blush I would be bright red by now.  
>"You smell so nice" he said. "Umm" I didn't know how to reply to that. He dragged me to the sofa and stuck me down on his lap.<br>I'm guessing I still had a shocked look on my face because he laughed again. He has such a musical laugh I though dreamily. "Thanks, you have rather a musical voice as well you know" he said grinning again. "Wha... stop that don't listen to my thoughts. And will you stop grinning like the cheashea cat" I said whilst burying me head in his chest.

He laughed and replied "I would but your thoughts are so loud and I have great difficulty blocking them from my head."  
>I think that is all we did today. Sat and talked. Oh we also went out hunting because Edward said my eyes were getting black.<p>

-That evening-  
>I had a lovely day today sitting on Edwards lap-*insert dreamy sigh here*- well it would have been if Emmett hadn't barged in.<br>"hope you've been good today" he'd said whilst winking. And my response to his comment was me jumping on him and screaming in his overly sensitive ears.  
>"NOOO, stop, alright I take it back no one heard me say that comment ok." he said. "Good" I replied with a cheeky smile. This made everyone else laugh.<br>I had decided that now my brothers and sister were home that now would be a good time to hide - see, even though I had forgiven Edward, I still refused to forgive Carlisle and I really didn't want to see him. so I used my gift and ran to my room till the morning and because of my gift no-one could find me. YAY!  
>One fatal flaw in this plan would be that Edward read my mind and knew exactly where I was hiding and had told Alice and Rosalie.<p>

"Come on Hun we're gunna watch those films together remember?" Rosalie said once they entered my room. "Yeah, we can't have a girly night without you there!" Alice exclaimed bubbly. "Ok, but if I see Carlisle I'm leaving I don't want to speak to him" I said "okay" they both replied and drug me to our cinema room. We had just begun to watch our film when Alice suddenly had a blank look on her face. A premonition. "Alice? What did you see?" I asked worriedly.

She smiled at me and said "nothing" I shrugged it off and continued to watch the film. Though all night it was bugging me that she hadn't told us what got her so excited.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been about 1 week since Alice's premonition, I have been bugging her about but she refuses to tell me anything. I think Edward knows, and I think it is about me because he stopped talking to me again. If I could cry I would be an emotional wreck by now.  
>*lunch*<br>I decided I was going to annoy Edward now until he starts talking to me.  
><span>I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves<span> I did NOT get to finish my _lovely_ song before Edward dragged me out of the cafeteria.  
>"Will you stop acting like your three and grow up" Edward scolded me. "ME? You're the one who's ignoring me. What did Alice see that was so bad you refuse to even acknowledge my existence huh?" "Nothing, its none of your business, now if you'll excuse me I'm going home" he said<p>

*after school*  
>oh, did I mention I still haven't forgiven Carlisle. He ambushed me when I got in and dragged me up to his office.<br>"Listen Tilly, I know what I said really upset you but you cannot ignore me forever that would be impossible." I laughed at Carlisle lame attempt at a joke and said "that was worse than Emmett's jokes"  
>"HEY I HEARD THAT" Emmett yelled, we both laughed, he stood up and hugged me, "I'm sorry" he said "I understand and <em>I'm<em> sorry" I whispered back.  
>We pulled away from the hug. As I was about to leave Carlisle told me that Edward wanted to speak to me in his room.<br>I stood outside slightly nervous, I couldn't bring myself to knock on his door. OMG! Is he going to yell at me again I thought panicking.

He opened his door and let me inside. "Don't worry Tilly I'm not going to yell, in fact I wanted to apologise for how I acted at lunch today". To say I was shocked was an understatement. I think I was gaping like a fish. He laughed again. If he keeps this up I'm going to become a pile of mush I thought he grinned _again._ "can you please stop grinning, I don't know what you're thinking and grinning like that scares me"  
>"ok" he pulled me into a hug and buried his head in my neck. "Um... Edward this is really awkward" he let me go and we walked downstairs to sit with the rest of the family.<p>

*weekend*  
>"TILLY" I could hear Alice yell from the comfort of my room. "WE'RE GOING HUNTING DO YOU WANT TO COME"<br>"no thanks I went yesterday" I replied, I don't understand why she was yelling, it's not like I can't hear her.  
>"OK, WE'LL SEE YOU LATER" she screamed, "bye" I replied. <span>Yes, house to myself<span> I sang in my head. Little did I know that Edward was down stairs.  
>I once again didn't suspect it so I once again fell on top of him.<p>

"UGGG" I groaned whilst getting up, "why do you always fall on top of me?" he asked. "I don't do it on purpose you know, it's not like I think to myself _hey look it's Edward, lets fall down the stairs and land on top of him_"  
>he started to laugh again, and proceeded to drag me into the same position we were in last time. "We've got to stop meeting like this" I teased. What can I say, I'm feeling adventurous.<br>He grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back. I was in a good mood and nothing could ruin it; "Edward and Tilly sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"; apart from Emmett.  
>We both turned to glare at him. <span>Want to help me beat him up Edward?<span>I questioned in my mind. He turned and nodded as an answer. We got up as innocently as possible I jumped on him from behind and pulled his hair. He got me off quite easily and he and Edward began to wrestle.

*half an hour later*  
>Esme was not impressed. They had managed to break her antique coffee table and a lamp. "We're sorry Esme" they said in unison.<br>She sighed and said "girls we are going to have to go shopping to replace them" we all squealed and ran off to get ready.  
>what? Just because I don't like playing dress up with Alice and Rosalie, does not mean I can't like shopping. I am a girl after all.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

We are currently on our way shopping for the new table, and we are dragging the boys along.  
>Well, actually, we are dragging Emmett and Edward along because they broke it in the first place. Jasper's tagging along because Alice is going. Isn't that sweet.<p>

I wish Edward was like that obviously he heard and hung back to question me.  
>"Like what?" he asked with a cute confused look on his face. I would have blushed if it wasn't for the lack of blood pulsing through my veins.<br>"Oh...nothing...it doesn't matter". "you complain about me not talking to you but you're the one who won't tell me anything!" he exclaimed.  
>"I'm sorry but my thoughts are private and just because you can read minds does not give you the right to be nosey" I said back.<br>I ran to catch up with Alice and Jasper, and linked arms with them.

*two hours later*  
>*at home*<br>after two hours of searching we finally came back with a lovely table, and a few bags of cloths each. Well the boys needed something to do :)  
>I went up to my room to put my stuff away and relax for a while.<br>"Hey, how are you?" Jasper questioned entering my room.  
>"I'm fine thanks" I said not looking up from the book I was reading.<br>He then did something completely unexpected; he STOLE my book and ran away!  
>"Hey! I was getting to the good bit!" I screamed.<br>I chased him down stairs into the living room were the whole family was gathered.  
>"What's going on?" I asked. "Well, you've probably forgotten but if you were human it would be your birthday today so we, and by we I mean Alice, decided you should get some gifts" Carlisle said.<p>

Alice stuck out a car key and said "why don't you go look in the garage?" I grabbed it and ran off.  
>All they could hear was me squealing and they all laughed.<p>

*next day*  
>I am driving to school in my brand new, black Mercedes that I got for a "birthday" present. It is amazing - tinted windows, leather seats and it can go really fast.<br>Ha ha I can go faster that you Edward I thought to the car that, compared to my car, was going snail speed.

I pulled into the car park, with everyone staring at my car, Edward pulling in ten seconds later. "No need to brag" he said through the window.

"Yeah, I bet mine can go faster than yours" Emmett said "I accept that bet Emmett but what are you prepared to do if you lose?" I replied

"I'm prepared to do anything because I'm not going to lose" he replied back. "ok, if I win, you have got to go up to Jessica and strike up a conversation..." he didn't let me finish because he quickly agreed.  
>"I wasn't finished Emmett, you've got to strike up a conversation about ponies that lasts for at least 5 minutes, and now you have to do it because you already accepted" I said back giggling.<br>"Fine, but _when_ I win you have got to...kiss Edward-like proper French kiss him, for 10 minutes" he said back with an arrogant grin.  
>this was when I panicked (on the inside) <span>what if his car really is faster than fine<span> I thought  
>"then you will lose" Edward said "gee, thanks for stating the obvious, ok fine I accept Emmett, but you're not gunna win"<br>and with that we went in for our first classes.

Lunch time had arrived and everyone had heard about the race and I'd had people come up and wish me luck; tell me I was going to lose; and that they couldn't wait. Overall a mixed reaction which had me in a silent panic.

By the end of the day, I had sufficiently panicked enough about the bet that I had started to beg Emmett that we call it off; I really didn't want to lose and have people watch me carry out my forfeit.

"Emmett, please; I'm not in the mood for a race" I had pleaded, he convinced me telling me "if you forfeit Tilly, then it is as good as you losing, and you will have to kiss Eddy".

So here I am waiting to start our race.

Alice was cheating, she had already seen the outcome of the race and was taking bets, and they had all predicted Emmett would win, love people's faith in me.

I hate all of you I thought, Edward just grinned at me. "Shut up" I snapped, really am in a mood aren't I? "What?" he said "I haven't said a word" still wearing that stupid grin.

Emmett came over, "come on Tilly, time to start the race", I nodded and got into my car and started a little pep talk. Won't go into detail but the main point was that I was going to win.


	6. Chapter 6

*after the race*

"I won! IwonIwonIwon! Wahoo!" as you can see I had won the race and was so pleased that not only did I not have to go through with my forfeit (and Emmett had to talk about ponies with Jessica) but all the money from the bet was mine because no one thought I would win.

We made our way home and decided that it was time to hunt; I usually stick to the smaller animals; such as deer and wild boar as I didn't need as much to fill me up.

"I'm heading home" I called to Esme. "Okay dear, we will be home later" she replied. And so I raced home for some well deserved alone time.

However, once I had gotten back, Edward had beaten me there and we were alone in the house. Again.

"Are you stalking me?" I questioned; "No" he relied "I wanted to discuss something with you; without the others around"

Okay? Haven't seen Edward this serious in a while and it was making me panic slightly. Whoa, have I done something wrong? Forgetting that he could hear me. "No, it isn't anything bad, don't worry"

Completely ignoring the fact that he had listened to my thoughts, I asked him what he wanted to talk about. "I wanted you to lose the bet" he stated simply, "why?" I was really confused; surely he couldn't mean...

You wanted me to kiss you? God I feel stupid but I couldn't make my mouth work and now he is staring at me like I'm crazy. "Yes; I don't know how you haven't noticed these past couple of weeks when we 'bump' into each other but I have wanted to kiss you for quite some time" he said whilst moving closer.

Needless to say I stared at him, mouth gaping. He stepped closer once again; put his hand under my chin; and closed my mouth. "This isn't how I pictured us getting together" I blurted and I'm pretty sure that if I had blood, I would be blushing.

He just laughed, pulled me closer and; "we're back!" I heard Alice call and ran up to my room.

*the next day*

I am currently sitting in the lounge wallowing in a pit of self despair...Okay slight exaggeration, but I may as well be.

You see I stayed at home today so that I could sort things out in my head. On one hand I was glad Alice had disturbed us, sparing me anymore embarrassing situations; on the other hand I wanted to strangle her.

Not that I don't love my 'sister'; but for someone who sees the future, she sure does have rubbish timing. "Esme?" I called; "Yes dear?" she replied walking into the room. "How did you know that Carlisle was your soul mate?" I asked looking at my feet; I have this feeling that if I looked her in the eye she would know who I was talking about.

"well" she started "when Carlisle changed me, he was there for me when I needed him the most; he was there when I woke up and I think the most substantial thing that proves he is my soul mate is that every time I see him, it feels like my heart starts beating again"

"That sounds amazing" I sighed. Why can't Edward and I be like that? There must be something wrong with me, because I'm pretty sure Edward is perfect.

"Don't worry dear, you and Edward will be fine" Esme called as she left the room. So much for her not knowing.

-2 hours later-

Am still wallowing, but I am now on my own; Esme went to visit Carlisle at work. Okay, scratch that; Edward just walked in. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

He walked into the room and pulled me up. "Come on, I want to talk to you upstairs" he said whilst pulling me along. I can walk you know I thought exasperatedly. He just smirked.

He took me to him room and we sat on the sofa by the window. "Have you thought about what I said?" he asked, staring at me intently. "Yes, you know what I've thought" I replied.

I _had_ been thinking about him wanting to kiss me, and I am pretty sure my thoughts conveyed very clearly that I wanted to kiss him too.

"What's stopping you then?" he enquired. "Nothing" I whispered whilst leaning in...


End file.
